


just let me adore you

by gayNE



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Oneshot, They're in love basically, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, compliments, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayNE/pseuds/gayNE
Summary: simple drabble of alex and george being dorks in love
Relationships: George Andrew/Alex Elmslie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	just let me adore you

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda shitty bc it's rushed and v simple but ive been struggling with motivation recently so this is a way for me to get it back a bit

"You're pretty," George says like it's so simple, like he's stating a fact. Alex feels his cheeks warm and then his boyfriends cold hands are pressing into them.   
  
His fingertips brush across the skin on Alex's face like he's admiring a painting, and by the look in his eyes you'd think he was.   
  
They're both sleepless and the sun rose about an hour ago but neither care, too consumed with each other to be bothered by exhaustion. Sunlight streams through George's window from the gap in the curtains, painting the duvet a soft amber color. It's warm and comfortable and everything Alex could want from a Sunday morning.   
  
"You're prettier," Alex says, and he really believes it. With his long eyelashes to the moles peppered across his arms, Alex truly loves every part of him.   
  
"No," George shakes his head, closing the gap between them to press their lips together. Alex get's those butterflies and it's almost embarrassing at this point - the butterflies that up until his relationship with George, he assumed were a myth. The butterflies that he just took as a cheesy romance movie trope. The butterflies that he thought would die down after a few months of dating but they stayed, bold and persistent.   
  
George tastes like pomegranate lip balm and Prosseco from hours before and Alex just wants to be even closer to him. He slides his hands across his back and feels him shiver, inching closer.   
  
Their legs slot together like puzzle pieces and Alex moves so he's above him, breaking their kiss so he can just enjoy how pretty he looks. His curls are splayed across his pillow and Alex hopes to _god_ he doesn't cut his hair anytime soon. His eyes, as blue and beautiful as ever are looking at him with such intensity that Alex almost feels nervous.   
  
"Blimey you are so gorgeous," George whispers, reaching up to push back Alex's hair.   
  
Alex smiles, "M' not-"  
  
George's lips purse together, "If you say that one more time I will slap you."  
  
Alex laughs quietly, mindlessly tracing shapes on George's jaw. He's propped on his elbows on either side of George's shoulders and his boyfriend looks even smaller from this angle.   
  
He thinks he likes this, having someone to just sit and waste the night away with.   
  
"Are you sleepy?" Alex asks, "I know it's already like seven but we can sleep if you're tired."  
  
George shrugs, wrapping his arms around Alex's neck to hang loosely, "I think I've surpassed tired, want a cuppa?"

* * *

"Alex that isn't how you make eggs what the fuck," George presses his fingers to his temple, "That's just pure salmonella what are you _on_."  
  
"I'm trying that counts for something!" Alex laughs, finally giving up and letting George take over with breakfast.   
  
He wraps his arms around George's waist to hug him from behind, burying his face in the spot between his neck and shoulder. He hears sizzling and lets his eyes close, pressing lazy kisses across George's neck.   
  
"You're distracting me," George says in his soft voice that Alex's got to hear the most.   
  
"Maybe I just want attention," Alex mumbles against his skin.   
  
He can hear the smile in George's voice, "If I give you attention then we won't have breakfast."  
  
Alex concedes that argument because the eggs smell lovely and George is a lot better of a cook than Alex could dream of being.   
  
They eat and chat and eventually end up on opposite sides of the sofa. Alex is working on editing with his laptop and George is scrolling on his phone occasionally laughing in a way that makes Alex's chest swell.   
  
It's nice to just exist with someone. They don't need to talk or fill their time with something pointless just for the sake of doing something, they can do their own things in their own little worlds and that's just fine.   
  
It's comforting just to have George there.   
  
After a while he seems to get bored of scrolling through various social medias and ends up finding his way half-on-top of Alex, head on his chest so he can watch him edit.   
  
Alex asks his opinion on an effect he wants to add but George doesn't answer, and then he realizes that his boyfriend has fallen asleep. Alex smiles, saving his work and moving his laptop to the floor so he can get comfortable.   
  
He can feel the exhaustion catching up to him as he yawns and lets his eyes slip closed, running his fingers through George's curls until he drifts off to sleep with him.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you think!!!


End file.
